leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ionian Archipelago
Ionian Archipelago is an Runeterran island chain east from Valoran. Previously only the nation of Ionia settled on the archipelago, but in recent history Noxus was able to secure several islands and territories for expansion. Lore The Rune Wars Centuries ago, magical artifacts called ‘World Runes’ have been rediscovered. Over the following decades after such event, knowledge of the Runes began to spread as more were unearthed. The world’s brightest minds studied the ancient glyphs, attempting to determine the powers they possessed. Few could even begin to understand the importance of their origins, or the sheer power held within them. Some surmised that the Runes were integral to the creation of Runeterra itself. The first use of these mysterious artifacts proved catastrophic, as they reshaped the landscape of entire nations. Mistrust quickly grew as those who knew of the Runes imagined such “Makers’ Might” being used as a weapon. Conflicts later related to these magical artifacts were known as the Rune Wars. Open warfare raged across Runeterra. The first horrors of the Rune Wars sparked fear and aggression among those who now realized the power at their command. and his master, Tyrus, have sought out to lock away every World Rune beyond the reach of man for the protection of Runeterra. Some complied with their pleas, others dismissed them due to their new found powers and influence. After an incident with Tyrus, Ryze later on continued his journey alone in gathering all Runic artifacts so as to prevent another Rune War from starting and possibly destroying the world. Locations Map of the Ionian Archipelago There are many regions and settlements on the Ionian Archipelago. Currently known are: Fae'lor= * (numerous gateways) * ** Fae'lor *** (east) **** Fae'lor Castle (ruins) ***** Dael'eh Ahira Pool |-| Navori & Shon-Xan= *' ' (numerous gateways) *' ' ** Mainland Ionia *** Navori **** (east) **** Azure Farms **** Dalu Bay **** Ghost-Willow (ruins) **** Ionia City **** Lasting Altar **** Lhradi Forest ***** Lhotlan Village **** Omikayalan ***** God-Willow (ruins) **** Placidium of Navori **** Temple of Koeshin **** Temple of Thanjuul ***** White Cliffs Inn. **** Thanze **** Weh'le ***** Breathless Bay ***'Shon-Xan' **** Fae'lor Floating Castle **** Northern Highlands **** Puboe ***** Puboe Prison **** Temple of Xuanain **** Vlonqo |-| Ralin= *' ' (numerous gateways) *' ' ** Ralin *** Hirana Monastery |-| Oulin & Qaelin= *' ' (numerous gateways) *' ' ** Oulin ** Qaelin *** Qaelin Highlands **** Jiekkasja ***** Quenjo Estate |-| Bahrl= *' ' (numerous gateways) *' ' ** Bahrl *** (east) *** Tevasa Mountain **** Tevasa **** Wuju *** Epool River *** Urvash |-| Zhyun= *' ' (numerous gateways) *' ' ** Zhyun *** Kashuri **** Kashuri Armories *** Nanthee *** Raikkon *** Swirl Rocks *** Temple of the Jagged Knife *** Tuula **** Tuula Prison *** Yasuo's Village *** Zhyun Highlands **** Ghajan River ***** Jyom Pass **** Holn **** Kotha **** Olgathee Forest **** Shual **** Sotka River **** Thonx ***** Kwol Tavern *** Zhyunia |-| Houhjo= *' ' (numerous gateways) *' ' ** Houhjo *** Galrin **** Ghetu Sea **** Nistaram Forest **** Pallas ***** Temple of Pallas ****** Pit of Pallas *** Sudaro |-| Unknown= *' ' ** *** ** ** ** ** Media Videos= ;Related Videos Runeterra Awaits Interactive Map - League Of Legends| Ryze Call of Power Cinematic - League of Legends| Book of Thresholds Yuumi Champion Teaser - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Runeterra crests old.jpg|Old Runeterra Crests Runeterra Map old.png|Map of Runeterra (old) Runeterra Biome map concept 01.jpg|Runeterra Biome Map Concept 1 Runeterra Biome map concept 02.jpg|Runeterra Biome Map Concept 2 Runeterra map concept 01.jpg|Runeterra Map Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Runeterra map concept 02.jpg|Runeterra Map Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Runeterra map concept 03.jpg|Runeterra Map Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Runeterra map concept 04.jpg|Runeterra Map Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Runeterra map concept 05.jpg|Runeterra Map Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 03.png|Runeterra in The Book of Thresholds 1 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 04.png|Runeterra in The Book of Thresholds 2 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 05.png|Runeterra in The Book of Thresholds 3 See also * Official Map of Runeterra * Runeterra Universe Page Category:Places Category:Runeterra Category:Factions